Circulo de la vida
by Master PAO PT
Summary: ¿Justicia?... ¿Venganza?, ella tuvo la oportunidad y el gran privilegio de decidir qué camino tomar desde aquél crudo día del asesinato de su padre y la humillación de su madre. Acompaña a Mine en su largo camino de venganza. ¿Continuará con el mismo propósito con el que salió de casa o le dejará el trabajo a la justicia? Cumpliendo con el confuso circulo de la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores… esta vez les traigo un nuevo fic (como ya se habrán dado cuenta) está es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió… ya sé que no he terminado la anterior pero, si no escribía esta, mi mente no me iba a dejar tranquila jeje, bueno… sin más distracciones…espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: este capitulo es un poco violento, no recomendado para menores de 12 años.**

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes**

**ROJO COMO CARMESÍ **

_Mmmmm… como disfruto hacer esto… verlos acorralados, tan indefensos, con su mirada llena de terror… por mi jajaja… como disfruto ver el brillo de sus ojos apagarse, poco a poco, mientras voy introduciendo lentamente mi confiable cantana en su abdomen o en su muy delicado cuello ajajaja. _

_Es de noche, el cielo cubierto de nubes negras, amenazando con soltar su contenido, y a la vez, tratando de ocultar los truenos y relámpagos que anuncian la llegada de una potente tormenta; las gotas de lluvia van cayendo de poco a poco, mojando mi pelaje blanco, ya cubierto por un liquido rojo... tan rojo como el carmesí y con un olor tan penetrante e inigualable que cualquiera puede identificar al instante, que es la fragancia de la sangre; la lluvia va aumentando su intensidad a cada segundo que pasa, llevándose y borrando todo rastro del asesinato que acaba de ocurrir, al igual que la que está a mi alrededor. _

_Veo el cuerpo ya sin vida de ese sucio jabalí; no siento remordimiento alguno, aunque… al principio sí que lo sentía… ese sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento, que te atormenta día tras día, ese mismo que no te deja dormir en las noches, recordándote lo que hiciste y que por culpa tuya, ha quedado mucha gente sufriendo, mujeres devastadas, hijos sufriendo, amigos y familiares jurando venganza contra ti… si, definitivamente sé cómo se siente eso… pero con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento ha ido desapareciendo, reemplazándolo por placer y satisfacción… un animal menos por quien preocuparse, además… estas plagas se multiplican muy rápido, que más da uno menos… jajaja… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo haciendo esto? Llevo haciendo esto por mucho tiempo, tanto que ni yo misma me sé la respuesta, ¿Cómo me convertí en una de las asesinas más peligrosas y temidas de toda China? Esa pregunta sí es mucho más fácil de responder, Lixue… esa escurridiza ladrona, asesina y pervertida loba, je como la detesto y admiro a la vez._

_-_Será mejor esconder esto- _humm… hahaha… este jabalí sí que está pesado_

–¿Ahora donde lo oculto?- _no espero que nadie lo encuentre, de hecho, muero por ver la cara de quien lo encuentre, y más aun si lo encuentra un grupo ajajaja sin duda me divertiría mucho viendo sus caras de miedo, confusión y desesperación ajajaja pero lamentablemente mi muy apretada agenda me lo impide._

-Aquí, es un lugar discreto pero está a la vista- _solo falta algo… ha sí, mi marca._

–Listo. Este es el momento en el que tengo que desaparecer- _d__oy media vuelta y me dirijo hacia el grupo, donde supuesta mente, en este instante, tendría que ir entre ellos… hahaha quien hubiera pensado que la hija del Guerrero Dragón y de la Maestra Tigresa se convertiría en esto, ja ni yo misma me lo hubiera imaginado… quién diría que una cachorra tierna, inocente e incapaz de matar a una mosca, y con una familia que siempre la quiso y apoyó, sea una, una… hahaha… bueno, el pasado pisado, como diría tío Mono_

–Tío Mono, ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?-

_Al parecer la lluvia ha bajado de intensidad… mejor para mi, así podré alcanzar al grupo más rápido, antes de llegar al pueblo más cercano y así no tener que dar explicaciones a Lixue de en donde estaba o que estaba haciendo… ¿qué es esa luz a lo lejos?... no, no es una, son muchas… es como sí… HAAA ¡mi hombro! ¿qué es... una flecha?, ¿pero qué rayos… genial ahora tendré que correr bajo la lluvia y sobre el asqueroso y resbaladizo fango… mi parte favorita (¿se notó el sarcasmo?) me pongo sobre mis cuatro patas y empiezo a correr, rápidamente pero con precaución, no quiero sufrir un accidente… haggg esa flecha me llegó de sorpresa, no me la esperaba… y ahora un grupo de campesinos viene tras de mí. Sigo corriendo a cuatro patas en el fango y con la lluvia que empieza a nublar mi vista. SI, como lo supuse, a unos cuantos metros está un bosque, si llego a él, los perderé… y ¿por qué no? Acechar y matar a uno que a otro jeje. _

_Ya casi llego hahahaha esto es raro… me siento mareada y muy cansada… pero no, tengo que llegar al bosque, no puedo dejar de correr… hahaha mi vista se nubla más, y no es por el exceso de agua… me siento muy mareada, todo me da vueltas y… hagg solo siento el frío y pegajoso fango en el que he caído de bruces ¿¡pero qué me pasa!? Esto no me gusta ¡LEVÁNTATE! ¡¿QUE ESPERAS?!... trato de levantarme pero no, no puedo sostener mi cuerpo, es como si… ¿¡QUE DIABLOS TENIA ESA FLECHA!?... se me dificulta respirar y… ya no puedo respirar, y quedo rendida en el fango y bajo la lluvia que empapa rápidamente mi cuerpo… solo veo como unas siluetas me rodean iluminadas por luces y luego… todo está oscuro_

–MALDITOS CAMPESINOS- _dije apenas con un hilo de voz, antes de caer inconsciente en el fango. _

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué?, ¿cómo?... ¿dónde estoy?... y porque está oscuro?... hahahaha estoy atada a… ¿un tronco? Si, es un tronco… ¿qué hay abajo?...¿paja?, ¿ramas?, ¿hojas?... creo que las tres. Vaya creo que me mandaron a la hoguera… ni que fuera una bruja o hechicera malvada, ¿Qué pasa con los animales de hoy en día… o noche?, sigue siendo de noche ¿cierto?. Oigo movimiento y respiraciones cerca, ¿será que tengo visitas?<em>

-Ya retírale la venda- _oigo la vos de alguien, hum con que ya va a iniciar mi juicio?… otra vez jejeje_

-Pero… ¿y si me ataca?- _hum ese otro tipo tiene un buen argumento _

-No seas tonto ¿¡No ves que está amarrada!?- _ja como si eso me __detuviera_

-Cierto- _por fin, por fin puedo ver la luz de… ¿antorchas? Si, son antorchas, antorchas en patas, pesuñas y cascos de diferentes animales, con caras enojadas hahaha como me divierte esta escena… y definitivamente sigue siendo de noche… ohhh y al parecer ya dejó de llover_

-Ya no tienes a donde ir sombra, estás atrapada, acorralada… sin salida- _hum sombra… me gusta ''La Dama de la Sombra, la tigresa más peligrosa de toda China… NO, de todo el mundo'' si… aunque creo que ese nombre le pertenece a alguien más, mejor me busco otro, no quiero tener __problemas_

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a contestar?- _miro de abajo hacia arriba al lince que está parado justo en frente mío con una antorcha en mano… y no está nada mal... lleva un pantalón color marrón oscuro con una cinta color beige en su cadera, lleva puesta una capa del mismo color que su pantalón, la cual no lo cubre por completo por la antorcha que tiene en alto, dejando ver su abdomen plano y levemente marcado, al igual que sus brazos, tiene hombros anchos, al igual que la espalda, tiene buen rostro y esos ojos… he de admitir que si me impresionaron esos ojos color verde esmeralda._

-Vamos… di algo, o acaso el gato te cortó la lengua? Pff… jajajaaja…- _y al instante oigo a todo mundo reírse… no me molestan sus rizas, lo que me intriga en este momento es el no saber qué tiene de gracioso eso –_Jajaja… es gracioso, no?-_ no, no lo es _–Jajajaaja…hahaha ya, ¿piensas hablar o qué?-_ pegunta nuevamente el apuesto lince _

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que decir?- _al fin respondo, después de que las risas cesaron_

- Haaa ¿con que si, hablas?- _pregunta el lince en tono sarcástico, el mismo tono que me molesta cuando lo usan contra mi_

-No acostumbro a hacerlo mucho, pero si, y muy bien- _no puedo evitar arrastrar las palabras con fastidio, una por una_

-jajaja ¿sabes que estás a puto de morir?- _ja me lo pregunta como si yo no estuviera consiente del estado en el que estoy. Además, ellos ya se han de haber dado cuenta que no estoy y me están buscando… ya no han de tardar en llegar_

-Nop. Lo estoy?- _sin embargo decido jugar un poco con él mientras llegan_

-Sí que lo estás- _lo dice con un tono de voz retador, con una media sonrisa y una mirada penetrante, pero con un toque de diversión_

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- _digo con un tono de poca importancia, ladeando la cabeza y alzando levemente los hombros_

-¿Acaso me estás retando gata?... porque a mí me encantan los retos- _me dice acercándose más a mí, recargando su pata libre en el tronco por encima de mi cabeza. Je este joven me está empezando a caer bien, esté es el tipo de macho que me gusta _

- Ha, si?- _dije alzando una ceja y el asintió al instante con la cabeza_ –Sabes, la gente no acostumbra a decirme gata, y los que lo han hecho no vuelven a ver la luz del día-

-¿No me digas?... y acaso crees que con solo decirme eso me vas a intimidar?-

-Nop. Tu no pareces ser una de esas personas cobardes como lasque nos están observando ahí paradas- _digo mientras volteo a ver a los aldeanos que me miran con odio, y al instante vuelvo mi vista a ese lince_ -solo es una distracción-

-¿Como?- _je puedo ver confusión en sus ojos… oigo algo que se acerca rápidamente cortando el aire, creo que es algo metálico… _

-Bueno preciosa, llegó tu hora- _dijo aquel lince mientras se separaba de mi y al instante todos los aldeanos empezaron a gritar cosas que la verdad yo no entiendo. El joven va bajando lentamente la antorcha, para posarla sobre ese conjunto de paja, hojas secas y una gran cantidad de madera, está por dejarla caer pero… se oyó que algo impactó con el tronco, cortando las sogas que me ataban a él_

-¿Qué paso?- _preguntó aquel lince incrédulo por lo que había pasado, miro a mi derecha y veo una daga con un grabado en forma de dos culebras enroscadas entre sí, jajjaaa sabia que llegarían a tiempo_

-Lo siento guapo, pero será en otra ocasión- _y sin decir mas, tomo la daga y doy un salto hacia atrás alejándome de ese lugar saltado por los tejados de las casas._

* * *

><p><em>Por fin libre, ¡Libre! ahora lo que tengo que hacer es terminar con esto... ¿y mi mascara?, estoy segura que la tenia por aquí...<br>_

-¿Buscabas esto?- _escucho una voz muy familiar causando que me detenga _

-¡Lixue! ¿como has estado amiga?- _veo en frente mio a una loba blanca de ojos color azul celeste, vestida con un chaleco del mismo color de sus ojos con bordes blancos, unos pantalones color azul marino con una cinta al rededor de su cadera del mismo color que su chaleco y una capa negra como la mía. __La saludo con toda una sonrisa falsa de oreja a oreja adornando mi rostro mientras veo como extiende mi mascara hacia en rente _

-No finjas gata pálida, ¡saliste sin permiso!- y _ahí está, mi regaño del día_ -¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso con la zona vigilada por los soldados imperiales?- _bla ... bla ... bla..._

_-_Si, lo sé... solo quería un poco de diversión-

-¡¿Un poco de diversión?! POR TU CULPA TENDREMOS QUE ACABAR CON ELLOS-

-Ups- _no tuve por que haberlo dicho, pero como me divierte ver a Lixue así jeje _

-Mira niña...- _ha no, ya no soy una niña _

_-_No, mira ''mamá'' vamos acabar con esto y luego me sigues regañando ¿si?-_ digo mientras doy media vuelta pero..._

-¿Mamá?- _ups, tampoco tuve que haber dicho eso, y de repente ciento como si me jalaran del cuello de mi chaleco_

_-_Hag, ¿por qué del cuello?_- me quejé _

_-_Ten ponte esto, no querrás que alguien más te mire, ¿cierto?- _dijo cierta loba mientras me suelta y me lanza mi mascara hahaha siempre tengo que tenerla puesta_

-Listo, vamos que nos dejan sin diversión- SI, mi parte favorita, digo mientras la voy siguiendo desde atrás

* * *

><p><em>-<em>¡Vamos! ¿No que te gustaban los retos?- _le pregunto a aquel lince en forma __juguetona el cual ya estaba todo lleno de cortes _

_-_Oye preciosa, ¿N-no qui-quieres arreglar esto d-de fo-forma civilizada?- _pregunta con miedo, nervioso y adolorido. El pobre apenas si puede sostenerse en pie_

-Ammm déjame pensarlo un momento... nop, no lo creo jejeje- _ahí está esa mirada de terror, ¡como me encanta esa mirada!_

_-_Yo... AHHHH- _no lo dejo ni terminar de hablar, pues de un segundo a otro ya he hecho un nuevo corte no muy profundo en el abdomen del lince con mi catana, causado que él se doblara, aprovecho ese momento para utilizar el mango de esta misma para darle un golpe en la espalda. Después de eso queda en el suelo boca abajo con sus manos sujetando aquel reciente corte, lo volteo con un rápido movimiento, quedando yo sentada en su abdomen causando un gemido de dolor por parte del lince_

-Ups, perdon ¿Te duele?- _jajaja hasta la pregunta ofende jejeje. Solo veo los ojos de suplica de aquel felino, supongo que tenemos que dejar a uno con vida ¿No?. Y sin mas le doy un golpe en la quijada causando que quedará desorientado, aprovechado esto, meto mi pata en su hocico y extraigo una parte de su lengua; él parece asustado, ¡¿y como no?! estoy a punto de cortar una pequeña porción de lengua de lince jeje, levanto mi catana en alto y la dejo caer sobre esta... solo escucho el llanto del lince mientras veo la sangre correr con su hocico, me aparto del felino para verlo mejor y el solo pone sus dos patas sobre su hocico gritando mientras me mira con odio y temor _

-Lo siento mucho guapo, me agradas mucho como para matarte, pero me repugnas tanto como para dejarte ir ileso jajajaja- _sé que desea su muerte, lo veo en sus ojos, pero no, no le daré ese privilegio jajajaja_

_ ''YA ES HORA'' escucho la voz de Lixue llamándonos a todos ''VAYÁMONOS'' grita nuevamente, envuelvo mi ''trofeo'' en una manta blanca, para luego meterlo en mi pequeño morral color marrón ''HAKU, MINE, KUMICO, FALTAN USTEDES'' bien _

-Hasta luego guapo, espero no volverte a verte, porque si lo hago... te mato- _Ohh si, esa mirada otra vez ¡me encanta que me teman!. Y sin más, me alejo de ahí en dirección al grupo _

* * *

><p><em>-<em>PÁLIDA, YA ES...-

-Ya estoy aquí- _digo mientras aparezco de un salto frente a ella_

.¿Donde estabas?- _me pregunta cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho_

-Fui por mi trofeo- _respondo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, alzando levente los hombros _

-Hum, ya me lo imaginaba, ¿Sigue vivo?- _le respondí muy sonriente con un asentimiento de cabeza -_Bien- _hum parece satisfecha con eso _

-¿No es hermoso?- _le pregunto mirando en dirección de aquel valle ya destruido _

-Si, un hermoso paisaje para un asesino- _dijo captando mi atención _-ahora vamos, que se nos hace tarde- _y así sale corriendo en cuatro patas en frente del grupo, como toda una líder. Mis compañeros hicieron un buen trabajo... casas incendiadas, cosas de valor robadas, pedazos de madera por todas partes, cadáveres pequeños y grandes tirados en el suelo, charcos de un liquido rojo, tan rojo como carmesí, regada por todas partes. Esta vez no quedó nada, todo, todo quedó destruido, todos están muertos a excepción de aquel lince, quien llevará la gran noticia ajajaja. Mi pasado ha quedado casi completamente olvidado, yo he tendido la oportunidad y el privilegio de decidir que camino tomar, aunque para saber como y porqué decidí seguir este, hay que retroceder un poco en el tiempo. Mi nombre es Mine, y esta, es mi historia... o por lo menos, una parte de ella _

**Bueno, queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado. He de admitir que no me creí capaz de escribir algo como esto, normalmente soy una persona que está en contra del maltrato animal y humano, pero algo pasó que me hizo escribir esto, no sé que fue, pero he de admitir que me gustó escribirlo jeje. En fin, si les gustó manden una felicitación u observaciones y si no les gustó... pues también, quiero saber su opinión jejeje. Nos leemos luego ;D**

**Atte: Master PAO **


	2. Recuerdos del corazón

**Hola… HOLA queridos lectores, adivinen que…. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y TODO LO DEMÁS! HEHEHEHEHE… bueno, dejando de lado mi emoción. Tenía pensado subir el capitulo justo antes de noche buena, pero por azares del destino (salidas con mi familia, con amigos, comer, preparar todo para las fiestas, comer, jugar, volver a comer :p ) no pude subirlo hasta ahora jeje. **

**Bueno, gracias a los que leyeron el primer capítulo y espero que les guste este segundo. Ha y una cosa más, mi querida hermanita me hizo el gran favor de ayudar con algunos detalles y mi fabuloso hermano con el nombre de este capítulo, ¡GRACIAS RUROS! Sin más que decir, los dejo leer. **

**Kung fu Panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son propiedad de Dreamwoks, solo soy una persona a la que se le ocurrió una buena historia la cual escribir.**

**Recuerdos del corazón**

_Es tarde, el cielo está despejado y adornado con pocas nubes, nubes de ese tono rojizo y naranja, típico de un magnifico atardecer, el viento sopla pesadamente levantando tierra a su paso. Mi rostro se ve notablemente cansado por esas grandes ojeras adornando el contorno de mis ojos, por el color pálido de mi pelaje y por mi torpe y cansado andar. Todo gracias al largo viaje que he emprendido. _

_Estoy cansada, hambrienta y adolorida; no he comido ni dormido por barios días, mis piernas tiemblan, apenas si me puedo sostener en pie para caminar, lo que pido es dormir, solo dormir, pero no puedo… tengo que alcanzarla, encontrarla, hacerla recapacitar. No puedo permitir que siga haciendo cosas indebidas... no es para esto por lo que nació, no es para esto para lo que creció ni para lo que la educamos e instruimos._

_Me duele lo que hace… esa no es mi niña a la cual críe y eduqué, esa no es mi bebé, esa no es mi Mine… hahaha estoy cansada, pero ya no falta mucho para llegar al pueblo más cercano… ya me imagino a todos los del valle cuando me vean llegar, se emocionarán mucho al igual que yo al verlos, en especial Shang, ese pequeño lince que cuidé mientras llegaban sus padres ¡Pero como lloraba!._

_Hahahaha ya casi, aún lo recuerdo muy bien, desde aquí se tiene una perfecta vista del hermoso Valle de… _

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- _lo veo, lo veo y no lo creo ¿Quién querría destruir este lugar?, no lo puedo creer. Todo está destruido, hay… hay cadáveres por todas partes… esto es espantoso… no, esto es muy cruel yo… no… no veo sobrevivientes, por más que enfoco mi vista no logro verlos, todo… todos están… ¡Shang! Me paralizó en mi lugar con tan solo imaginar lo que le pudo haber pasado. No, el no. Rápidamente salgo a cuatro patas costa a bajo en busca de ese cachorro._

* * *

><p><em>-Aquí estarán a salvo- <em>era una voz suave, delicada, calmada y maternal de una joven tigresa de pelaje naranja, vestía unos pantalones negros con una cinta dorada en su cadera y un chaleco rojo con detalles dorados; cubierta por una capa negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, mientras serraba una pequeña puerta de madera.

_-¿Se encuentran bien?- _preguntó preocupadamente la felina acercándose a unos cachorros, recibiendo asentimientos de cabeza por parte de todos en forma de afirmación

_-Me alegro… y bien… ¿Quien de ustedes es Shang?- _preguntó nuevamente la tigresa mirando fijamente a todos

_-Es él, el lince llorón que está en el rincón de por allá- _dijo uno de los cachorros apuntando con su dedo en una dirección

_-Ya veo- _dijo la tigresa mirando en la dirección que el cachorro le indicó, para luego volver la mirada al cachorro que le respondió_ -¿Y tú eres…?_

_-Shiang Maestra, hijo mayor del gobernador Lee- _respondió firmemente con su pecho inflado, como todo un valiente lince de ojos color verde esmeralda, vestía un chaleco gris con bordes color azul, unos pantalón azul rey con una cinta color gris rodeando su cadera

_-Bien Shiang… ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas pequeña?- _preguntó la tigresa mientras posaba su vista en una cachorra de hermosos ojos color miel, llevaba puesto un muy bonito kimono amarillo con mangas largas, y con estampado de flores rosas y bordes naranja, una cinta color naranja que le cubría la cintura y abajo un pantalón del mismo color

_-Mey… Maestra- _respondió tímidamente con sus dos patas tras su espalda

_-¡Yo soy Xiao!- d_ijo el más pequeño de los cachorros, llamando la atención de la tigresa, el cual estaba muy emocionado con su dedo en alto presentándose ante la maestra, este tenía unos ojos grandes color verde esmeralda iguales a los de su hermano, llevaba unos pantalones color verde con una cinta blanca rodeando su cadera y un chaleco blanco con bordes color verde

_-jajaja bien… ¿Y la bebé donde está?- _preguntó preocupada la felina ya que ella tenía entendido que eran cinco cachorros y solo veía cuatro, uno en el rincón y tres frente a ella

_-Ella es Mine Maestra- _dijo el pequeño lince del rincón, de espaldas a los demás con la cachorrita en brazos, dándole paz a la preocupada felina que se encontraba de rodillas en un rincón con una caja de rábanos en alto, por estar buscando a la pequeña cachorra

_-Mine… que lindo nombre- _dijo la tigresa muy amablemente dejando la caja con rábanos en su lugar, mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba al pequeño lince

_-Lo sé… mi papá se lo puso_

_-tu papá es muy sabio y muy valiente Shang, ¿Lo sabías?_

_-¡Sí, que lo sé!... cuando... yo... sea grande... voy a ser ...como él- _dijo el pequeño lince con la voz entrecortada volteándose, quedando de frente a la felina, revelando su rostro y a la pequeña lince que tenía en brazos la cual estaba envuelta en una manta color rosa, ella era muy hermosa, pero lo que sorprendió a la tigresa fue ver sus grandes ojos color verde, pero no eran iguales a los de sus hermanos, estos eran verde jade muy parecidos a los de una persona que ella conocía muy bien.

_-Y lo serás- _dijo la felina apartando su vista de la cachorra, hablando en tono bajo y poniéndose de rodillas para estar a la altura del pequeño, mientras tomaba su carita entre sus patas, notando que este tenía los ojos de color miel, igual que los de su hermana, pero estos tenían algo diferente… estos estaban cristalizados, cristalizados e hinchados, con dos caminos de lagrimas empapando sus mejillas

_-Estabas llorando- _no fue una pregunta, sin embargo el pequeño respondió con un ''si'' mientras se soltaba del agarré de la felina quitando su cara de entre las patas de ella con un brusco movimiento, causando preocupación por parte de ella

_-JA JA JA JA JA ¿Llorando? Jajajaja… ¿Y así quieres llegar a ser como mi papá? Pff.. jajaja… así ni pareces el mayor, hermano… que vergüenza Shang… que… vergüenza- _resonó la burlona voz de Shiang por toda la habitación, causando que Shang retrocediera unos pasos mientras apretaba y ocultaba su cara en las sabanas que cubrían a su pequeña hermanita que tenía en brazos

_-No le hagas caso Shang… tu eres un niño muy valiente… sin ti, nunca hubiera encontrado este lugar para ocultarnos y protegernos...- _trataba de animarlo y calmarlo, pero él parecía empeorar con cada palabra que ella decía, viendo esto decidió otra opción_ –No es malo llorar Shang, las lagrimas pueden ser aguas sanadoras y un torrente de dicha… a veces son las mejores palabras que el corazón puede decir, no es…_

_-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!- _prácticamente gritó Shang interrumpiendo y alertando a la felina_ -¿Usted sabe lo que vi?, ¿Sabe acaso lo que yo sentí?- _el cachorro hablaba tan rápido que apenas se podía entender lo que decía_ –VI MORIR A MI MAMÁ… Y USTED QUIERE QUE ME CALME DICIÉNDOME QUE ES BUENO LLORAR ¿Le parece lógico eso Maestra?-_

_-Shang…_

_-¿LE PARECE LÓGICO?- i_nterrumpió nuevamente el cachorro histérico, él necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba rápido, y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselas_ –¿Por qué le pasó esto a mi mamá?, ¿Por qué a ella? Dígame Maestra Tigresa ¿POR QUÉ?_

_-No lo sé Shang- _dijo la felina acercándose al cachorro mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la cachorra que el tenia en sus brazos, entregándosela a su hermana ya que estaba al lado de ella_ –pero hay personas así, que no les importa el sufrimiento de los demás… o tal vez, lo hacen porque tienen que hacerlo… nosotros no lo sabemos Shang- _decía la felina mientras tomaba la cara del cachorro nuevamente entre sus patas

_-Pe… pero… ¿Pero por qué a mi mamá?- _preguntó el pequeño lince a la Maestra suplicante mente mientras sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, para finalmente, dejarlas correr libremente por sus mejillas

_-No lo sé pequeño- _era lo único que ella pudo decir, ya no sabía que más decir, ella no sabía cómo se sentía él en realidad, sabía lo que había visto ya que ella también lo vio, ella estaba presente en ese momento… pero llegó demasiado tarde; lo tomo entre sus brazos fuertemente mientras él lloraba empapando el chaleco de la felina con sus lagrimas_ –no lo sé… pero tienes que ser fuerte, por ti… y por tus hermanos, tu eres el mayor de los cinco Shang, y tu deber es protegerlos y hacerlos sentir seguros… eso es lo que hubiera querido tu mamá Shang, ¿Me entiendes?- _preguntó la Maestra tomándolo de los hombros separándole de ella un poco para verle a la cara

_-Si… entendí- _respondió Shang firmemente mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas

_-Así me gusta, firme y seguro… todo va a estar bien Shang, yo te voy a cuidar... todo va a estar bien _

_-¿Me lo promete?_

_-Te lo prometo_

* * *

><p><em>Hahahaha llevo casi dos horas buscando, y no encuentro nada, ni un sobreviviente, ni a Shang, ni a sus hermanos, ni… ¡¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! La última vez que lo vi él era un cachorro, apenas tenía 14 años… ya debe de ser todo un joven grande y fuerte… y yo buscando a un niño… ¿en que estaba pensando?... y si el también… NO, el no puede estar… ¿Que es eso? Algo se mueve por allá... me acerco un poco para ver mejor, es un felino, está de rodillas... me acerco un poco más y me doy cuenta de que es un lince ¿Shang?, ¿Será él?<em>

-¿Shang?-_ me acerco y pregunto con toda esperanza de que sea él, pero no, no es él pero… _-¿Shiang?, ¡Shiang! ¡Estás vivo!-_ el lince parece reconocerme ya que voltea a verme y de un segundo a otro ya se encuentra llorando entre mis brazos, no me quiero ni imaginar por lo que pasó, por ahora estoy feliz por saber que Shiang está bien -¿Y tus hermanos?, ¿están bien?- a pesar de que se separa de mi y abre su boca no me dice nada… su silencio me aterra, me hace pensar lo peor_

-Shiang responde, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde están?-_ pregunto desesperada mente más no me responde _-¡Shiang, te estoy hablando!-_ su silencio me desespera, me aterra, ¡¿Por qué no me responde?! -_¡SHIANG!-_ le grito, pero él solo me mira, sus ropas desgarradas, esos pantalones__ marrones ya le cubren casi nada y esa capa que lleva puesta está toda rasgada y llena de sangre... su abdomen, sus hombros... todo él está lleno de cortes y manchado de sangre, no puedo evitar dejar correr una lagrima contenida_

-¿Quien te izo esto?-_ pregunto muy aterrorizada al ver su estado, él solo posa su pata derecha en su costado izquierdo por debajo de su capa, sacando un pedazo de papel café y un pincel -_¿Que es esto?-_ pregunto confundida, pero él solo se da la vuelta avanzando en dirección de una pared, o bueno lo que queda de ella, ya que está toda destruida y solo quedan escombros, utilizándola como apoyo al recargar el pedazo de papel para escribir_

_¿Para que querrá ese papel? ¿Que estará escribiendo? ¿Por qué no ha dicho ni una sola palabra? Estoy muy nerviosa... ¿Que pasó con este hermoso lugar?. Pasando unos minutos se acerca nuevamente a mi, extendiéndome el pedazo de papel para que yo lo tomara y leyera _

_**''****Has**** de tener muchas preguntas mamá, pero desgraciadamente no te las puedo responder todas. Lo que sí te puedo explicar es que anoche atacaron el Valle, destruyeron todo y mataron a todos, no tuvieron piedad. Yo soy el único sobreviviente del ataque, Shang y Mey se fueron a la Ciudad Prohibida para entregar unos documentos mientras aquí ocurría la masacre. En cuanto a Xiao y Mine... ellos murieron, fueron asesinados en manos de esos malditos asesinos... y a mi, me dejaron vivo, vivo pero sin voz... ¡me cortó la lengua esa desgraciada gata!''**_

_No puede ser... no... esto no puede ser cierto, Xiao, Mine... no es verdad, ¡Esto no es verdad! No puedo contener más las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos mientras leía ese papel, y tampoco pude evitar apretar mis manos en forma de puño, arrugando en estas el pedazo de papel. Rápidamente sin pensarlo, ya estoy encima de Shiang abriéndole el hocico para verificar lo que él escribió en ese papel... y efectivamente... es verdad... me separo de él y en cuanto lo hago siento como si las pocas fuerzas que tenia se me fueran, dejándome caer al suelo como si de una muñeca de trapo me tratase, y al instante siento como unos brazos me rodean, abrazándome. _

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo, esto es inhumano, ¿Que clase de animales son estos, que no se compadecen ante una vida, ante una mujer, ante un niño... ante un anciano? ¡¿Es acaso que no tienen corazón?!- _grito ante mi __desesperación_ -Al parecer no. Con tan solo pensar que uno de esos monstruos pudo haber sido mi niña, yo... NO, ella no puede ser uno de ellos, ella es inocente, muy noble... ella no pudo haber hecho esto... NO PUEDE- _grito y lloro nuevamente en los brazos de Shiang._

_ Él, Shang, Mey, Xiao y Mine... los quiero como si fueran mis hijos, yo los vi crecer, los eduqué... oí la primera palabra de Mine, estuve presente en sus primeros pasos... le enseñé el arte del kng fu a Xiao, me dedicó su primer poema... le enseñé a cocinar a Mey, estuve presente en ese concurso de baile en el cual salio siendo la ganadora, ablandé el corazón de Shiang para con Shang, estuve presente en su primer torneo de kung fu, protegí a Shang como se lo prometí, le enseñé a leer, le enseñé kung fu, le enseñé todo lo necesario para convertirse en el gran líder que es... me duele todo lo que ha pasado, me duele no haber estado en el momento en el que mi amada Mine y mi amado Xiao murieron... me siento muy débil, muy cansada; mis parpados pesan y poco a poco voy serrando mis ojos hasta que... todo está escuro y me quedo dormida._

* * *

><p>-Entonces dices que era una tigresa de blanco y negro, ojos color verde jade, vestida de negro y que llevaba una katana con este grabado?- <em>oigo que alguien habla, pero no identifico la voz<em>

-Bien, con este ya son cuatro pueblos que atacan- ¡¿_CUATRO?!_ -Y en cada uno de ellos solo dejan a uno vivo y todos ellos concuerdan con estas características... menos en que es una tigresa de blanco y negro, esto es nuevo... gracias Shiang, esta información es de mucha ayuda para el ejercito imperial ¿Sabes?- _no lo puedo creer, ¿Cuatro? ¿Tantos? No, no lo puedo seguir permitiendo, tengo que hacer algo al respecto. Trato de levantarme pero unos brazos me detienen, ¿Pero que..._

-No mamá, tiene que guardar reposo, no ha dormido en barios días- _me habla una lince, una lince muy hermosa con ojos de color miel..._ ¿_Mey? ¡Mey! Que alegría verla de nuevo_

-Mey, ¿Cuanto tiempo? Ya eres toda una señorita- _me es de gran satisfacción oírla reír, hace cuanto que no la veo. A pesar de que me muestra una sonrisa preciosa, veo tristeza en sus ojos y no la culpo, ha perdido a dos de sus hermanos menores, y yo... comparto su dolor -_Ya estoy bien hija, ya descansé lo suficiente... me da mucho gusto volver a verte- _no puedo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo y llorar un poco, después de todo... ella también es una de mis hijas... Y ESTÁ VIVA lo más importante de todo_

-A mi igual mamá-_ la oigo llorar, yo no digo nada y es mejor así... que se desahogue, solo me limito a abrazarla, y a acariciar su cabeza, como solía hacerlo cuando ella era una niña y a decirle que todo estará bien. Después de unos minutos alguien nos interrumpe, alzo la mirada y veo que es Shiang quien nos quiere decir algo _

_-_Quiere que lo sigamos- _me dice Mey poniéndose de pie, yo asiento con la cabeza y entre los dos me ayudan a incorporarme, momento después ya nos encontramos fuera de la tienda donde creo yo que Shiang me llevó mientras dormía. Todo está diferente, el Valle ya no está desierto, ahora está lleno de pequeños grupos de soldados imperiales_

-¿Que pasó aquí?- _pregunto ya que estoy un poco confundida_

-Están sacando los cuerpos de los escombros- _r__esponde Mey con un tono de voz serio _

-Y... ya... ya encontraron los... los cuerpos de...

-¿De Xiao y Mine?- _me interrumpe completando la frase_

-Si

-No lo sé, creo que no... no los he visto- _me_ _responde muy débilmente la pobre. Estoy a punto de abrazarla, pero una pata en mi hombro me detiene, miro a mi derecha y me doy cuenta de que es Shiang, quien con la pata libre señala en una dirección, y de inmediato los tres vamos para allá. Hahahaha ya estoy mejor, no cabe duda de que dormir me ayudó a recobrar mi energía ¿Que es...? Cadáveres, ¡Oh por dios!... son tantos, ver todo esto me pone los pelos de punta... quiero apartar la vista, pero no puedo... con la vista recorro el lugar en busca de los cuerpos de mis niños, hasta que... la pata de Shiang me detiene._

-¿Que ocurre?- _él me señala en una dirección y ahora los veo. Veo a Mey llorando de rodillas en el suelo, llorando y abrazando a dos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, si son dos cuerpos, dos cuerpos, pero sin vida. Y al instante los reconozco. Mine... Xiao... son ellos. Quiero acercarme... pero en cuanto lo intento, tres soldados aparecieron arrebatándolos de los brazos de Mey, ella grita ''NO, NO SE LOS LLEVEN''... ''Por favor no''... ''NOOO'' esos gritos son suficiente para que Shiang y yo corramos en su dirección para calmarla... verla así me destroza el corazón, quisiera hacer algo para calmar su dolor pero ¿Cómo? ¿Como puede uno tranquilizar el dolor de una persona, si las dos sufren de igual manera?. Shiang la abraza, trata de calmarla, pero ella forcejea desesperada mente, lo más fuerte que puede para soltarse de aquél abrazo; y yo lo único que puedo hacer es tomar su rostro entre mis patas y mirarla a los ojos diciendo un ''Tranquila, cálmate... yo estoy aquí contigo'' y después de eso... los tres caemos al suelo, destrozados y muy cansados, ella llora y él también. _

_Lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos es ver como se los llevan, ver como los cubren con esa manta blanca y como los suben en esa carreta. Verlo duele ¡Oh por dios, juro que si duele! Pero no puedo hacer nada, nada... por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de recordar cada momento que viví junto a ellos... NO PUEDO, por más que lo intento, no puedo, por más que lo intento, por más que me esfuerce... no puedo... No puedo borrar esos recuerdos que llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón, y esos... son muy difíciles de borrar __¿Por qué? Por eso mismo, porque son recuerdos... recuerdos del corazón._

_**Continuará...**_

**CHAN.. CHAN... CHAAAAN. Que les pareció, ¿Largo? ¿Corto? ¿Justo? ¿Injusto?... ustedes solo opinen, ¡Quiero saber que tal voy!, si he mejorado o no. Bueno espero y les haya gustado y... bueno, el siguiente capitulo tendrá más contenido y rebelará un poco del pasado de Mine... y si tienen alguna duda, pregunta u opinión acerca de esta historia solo me avisan y yo con mucho gusto se lo responderé y... creo que esto es todo... ha y deseo de todo corazón que cumplan todos sus propósitos y deseos en este nuevo año 2015 ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO! :D **

**Atte: Master PAO **


End file.
